The true first episode of Inuyasha!
by RavenSoul13
Summary: Okay so this is a story written by my little cousin and i agreed to put it on my account because I'm truly an idiot! So enjoy!  It is a revising of the episodes.


The true first episode of Inuyasha! Part 1:

Once upon a time this eighteen year old girl named Kagome woke up, got ready for school, ate breakfast and left for school. Normally her days are normal and boring but today was different. She got bullied by Kaguya who used to be one of her friends in middle school but popularity had corrupted her. This went on for a days and Kagome couldn't figure out why. Finally she got fed up with it so one day at lunch she decided to eat under a tree where she wouldn't be found my anyone.

While under the tree she was eating an apple and she looked over and found a hole. She hadn't noticed the hole and that was weird considering it was only a few feet away from her. She crawled over and looked down the hole and all she saw was never ending darkness. "Damn that's a deep hole." she thought aloud.

All of a sudden she felt a foot on her back that shoved her down into the hole. She turned around with a yip as she fell, groping at the air trying to catch herself. Right before she passes out she saw the face of Kaguya smirking down at her.

When she woke up she heard what sounded like a dog sniffing her and as her senses became fully aware she felt a light warm tickling breath on her face and when she opened her eyes she saw a boy with dog ears on his head! "Who are you?" Kagome asked bewildered. "Who are you?" they boy asked?

"I'm Kagome." she replied while standing up. The boy looked at her and replied "I'm Inuyasha. And this is Myoga a flea demon." "Hello." Myoga said in a tiny voice. "Let's go Master Inuyasha." Myoga said while hopping off the strange boy's shoulder. Inuyasha just stood there ,though, staring at Kagome.

Kagome thought that maybe she had something on her but when she looked to see if was something there she found nothing. Then she found something. She turned around and saw a well that was covered in vines and looked very old. She thought the hole would have been more exciting than some old well. Inuyasha said something very important, "That well is where mortals come from." "Mortals? What do you mean." Inuyasha grinned then said "I'm a demon and this is the feudal era.

"Come on Master Inuyasha, we must find the Tetsaiga before Lord Sesshomaru does!" shouted the small speck, that had hopped on Inuyasha's nose. Kagome gasped as she watched the flea grow larger. "Keh, I know, I know." said Inuyasha while folding his arms in his Kimono sleeves and then flicking the flea away and itching his nose.

Suddenly Inuyasha disappeared and Kagome whipped her head around violently looking for Inuyasha and Myoga. However he was no where in sight but she did see a village at the bottom of a hill. She quickly started to run towards it and noticed that people were starting to gather in the town's square. Kagome rushed over to it and pushed through the people and saw a fire. "What are you doing?" she asked a man next to her. "We're going to burn this fox demon." replied an old woman. "Why?" Kagome asked desperately with fear in her voice. "The puny thing ruined our crops and because he is a demon." a man said harshly. "But he's only a kid!" Kagome yelled sadly. "But it is still a demon." shouted another man. "But still that's no reason!" Kagome yelled protectively.

The group of men were about to throw the little ball of fur into the fire it screamed. "Ahhhhhh help me I'm sorry! Let me go! Waaaaaaaaaah! Mama! Papa!" Just as he was tossed towards the fire Kagome jumped and caught him in her arms while landing on the ground. She hit her back with a thud while keeping the fox kit from injury and she groaned. Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Kagome just as the town's started to approach her angrily.

The town's people all ran away from Inuyasha. "Ahhhhhhh it's a demon!" yelled on girl. Kagome blinked she thought everyone was a demon here. Inuyasha vanished again and she blinked and watched as he appeared next to a hut and destroy it with his claws.. She watched as Myoga jumped off and started to untie the fox. "What's your name?" asked Kagome while helping Myoga and pulling the kitsune into her lap. "My name is Shippo." sniffled the little demon.

As Inuyasha was about to destroy a hut a monk dressed in purple came out, while taking prayer beads off his hand and yelling "Wind Cyclone!" Inuyasha felt his body being pushed away and growled. The monk stopped and saw as the flea untied the fox demon and a woman pull it into her arms. He walked over to Shippo and Myoga as if he was going to kill them but Kagome jump up in front of him with her hands up and yelled "No stop it!" the monk pushed her aside harshly and she let out a shout of alarm and pain as she landed roughly on the ground.

He finally stopped and saw a guy walking out from the dark part of the forest and frowned as he realized who the figure was. "Naraku!" yelled the monk while running towards the figure.

Inuyasha stood up from against the tree he had hit and saw a demon and growled out "Naraku" He noticed his sword was gone and growled angrily as he noticed he dropped it when he was hit with that force of wind from the monk. The monk saw Inuyasha and Naraku advance each other and quickly started in on the fight.

"Kagome we need to hide." said Myoga as he hid in her hair and held on tightly. Kagome grunted as she pushed herself off the ground and gathered Shippo up in her arms and started for the well. 'If it brought me hear it should be able to take me back home.' she thought while jogging up the hill. She finally made it and looked down and saw that the well was empty and full of bones! Not to mention the bottom was at least twelve feet down. She fell into a hole and it looked super deep so this should be no different. She slung her legs over the side of the well and jumped in.

Inuyasha looked up from his fighting when he had the opening, which was after he sliced off one of the tentacles of Naraku and looked for Kagome. He didn't see her and then he looked at the well and saw her head go beneath the top of the well. 'Crap I didn't tell her that she can't go back that way.' thought Inuyasha. Naraku decided to escape during these few seconds and disappeared in a cloud of miasma. "Naraku you bastard come back here and fight like a man." Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in unison. They glared at each other and Inuyasha took off up the hill. He looked down and saw Kagome sitting at the bottom of the well holding her leg. He smelt blood and noticed she had sliced her leg open on one of the demon bones. 'Shit.' Inuyasha thought while jumping down and grabbing Kagome in his arms.

He jumped up and looked at the tan fur that Kagome had wrapped in her arms. "Myoga we need to get to a village fast." said Inuyasha.

"There is a village about a day away from here." Inuyasha heard and turned to see the monk behind them. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Inuyasha skeptically. "My name is Miroku and all I want is for this girl to be safe." replied the monk known as Miroku.

"Then why did you push her down when she tried to save me?" Shippo asked from Kagome's arms. "Because at the time I thought she was a demon in disguise because humans don't normally defend a demon." Miroku said while looking ashamed of his actions. "You pushed her down?" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at the monk. "We can make it to the village by tonight if we run." yelled Inuyasha as he turned and took off at an incredible speed.

* * *

Ok my cousin says he hopes you enjoy it. And I had to fill in lots of stuff because if I didn't it would have been like only one hundred words! Ten year olds stories are short and simple but I couldn't stand it! So I helped him make it longer :3 However his story will never surpass mine! Mwhahahahaha! *cough cough* that's hard on my throat ;)


End file.
